vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Composite Civilization (Sid Meier's Civilization)
Summary This is the profile for a composite of every civilization featured in'' Sid Meier's Civilization'' Series, and its many spin-off titles. The series covers the endevours of mankind as they exit the stone age and reach greater technological feats. This spans a series of eras similar to those the real humanity have experienced, from ancient to renaissance, to industrial to information. Similarly, the technological developments made by each civilization featured in the games closely matches those of humanity during the appropriate time periods. There are also a number of games that peer into the far future of humanity, such as Beyond Earth and Alpha Centauri. They cover the rapid interstellar developments as humanity picks itself up from the brink of extinction due to the Great Mistake, eventually reaching a technological singularity and transcending physical form. Although, this is one ending of many, as others cover the growth of a more traditional galactic empire spanning dozens of solar systems. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A to 9-C with Infantry/Calvalry Units, 9-B to 9-A with siege units and vehicles | 9-C to 9-B with most infantry units, 9-A to 8-C with vehicles, 7-C to 7-B with Nuclear Weapons | 7-C to High 7-C with Infantry and most vehicles/early game weapons, 7-B with most Orbital Weapons and advanced infantry, vehicles, and bio-engineered creatures, 7-A with the Planet Carver, High 6-C with the Planet Buster, likely 5-B after the Transcendence ending Civilization Type: Pre-Industrial Civilization | Post-Industrial Civilization | Interstellar Civilization (The final stage of most games is to build a rocket that is capable of starting a colony in Alpha Centauri. After this, multiple colonies are started in other star systems) Name: Varies depending on player choice; in most Civ games they are named after various real-world civilizations, others are completely decided by the player. Origin: Sid Meier's Civilization Classification: Varies drastically depending on the civilization. Can be developed anywhere between a democratic, pacifistic state to a warmongering dictatorship Kardashev Level: Type 0 | Type 0 (Can meet and exceed the energy production reached by Humanity in its current state) | Type 1 (Quite literally consumed all available energy on Earth in the Alpha Centauri game, and has likely reached this state in Beyond Earth. Merges with the essence of a living planet in an ending in Alpha Centauri and Beyond Earth), possibly higher (Can split subatomic particles as an energy source) Age: Unknown, likely thousands of years (Each Civilization can span a number of "Eras" that are analogous to Real World historical periods such as the Ancient, Classic, Medieval, Industrial, Modern, and Information periods) Population: Varies greatly depending on how populations are set up, however total populations and even the population of a single city can reach upwards of several billion individuals Territory: Can cover tens of thousands of kilometers per tile, of which there are enough to cover the area of entire continents | Same as before, but typically far more expansive | Can cover the entire surface of its planet, as well as colonize other planets at the end of the game and during Starships Technology/Abilities: Begins in what looks like the Iron/Bronze age, with various swords, bows, maces, spears, slingshots, and later rudimentary firearms at the disposal of infantry, Has trained spies and assassins, Has access to wooden seafaring vessels such as frigates which utilize cannons, Can utilize siege weapons such as catapults and battering rams | Firearm technology is massively improved, utilizing various forms of modern weapons with higher muzzle velocities, Developed various different forms of conventional explosives and missiles, Can communicate over long distances with radio waves and the internet, Has long-distance digital surveillance systems, and sonar/radar, Built various flying vehicles that can also be used to spy and drop bombs, Employs armored vehicles on land and sea, Has access to nuclear and thermonuclear weapons, which can leave radioactive fallout, Capable of space travel | Capable of interstellar, FTL flight, Largescale terraforming, Can achieve Immortality (Types 1 and 3) among their populace, Various energy-based weapons, Can control light itself and force it to act like a solid, Cloning of biological life and Self-Replicating technology, Cloaking Devices, Can destroy matter at the level of strings, effectively erasing it physically, Can predict and control probability itself, even having using it as a passive defense, Can create and alter the biological makeup of native species, Automated robotic infantry, Nanotechnology, Antimatter Manipulation (Can manipulate and utilize antimatter as armor, Can disperse/resist/heal from and manipulate the poisonous Miasma], Homing Attack ( Various homing attacks), Can utilize and weaponize quantum energy and alter matter on the scale of quantum strings, Can manipulate and alter dreams, Can manipulate and weaponize chaos, Various forms of regeneration and healing on the quantum/atomic scale (Up to High), Can Bioengineer various diseases and viruses, Can distort, freeze, and control time, Can compress space into energy, Mathematics Manipulation (Technology that can alter applied mathematics on the quantum scale), Physics Manipulation (manipulate physics in various ways), Matter Manipulation (Can duplicate, edit, control, compress, and destroy matter on the most fundamental scale, Can transmute matter into different physical and chemical forms, Damaging Sound Emitters, Has technology that rapidly adapts to their surroundings, Can make materials that are practically invulnerable, Can create sentient artificial intelligence, Can create and control singularities, Has technology that can control and manipulate gravity, Various forms of weaponized/automatic/defensive Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation in the form of Psi attacks, Telepathic Communication, Teleportation devices, Weather Manipulation devices, Limited Animal Manipulation through Xeno Sirens, Spaceships are capable of Spaceflight, Duplication, Statistics Amplification, Gravity Manipulation, Self-Repair, Enhanced Senses, Hacking, Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, and Space-Time Manipulation, In the Transcendence ending, the civilization's population transcends physical form, and becomes one with the planet itself Attack Potency: Athlete level to Street level with Infantry/Calvary Units (Range anywhere from stone age warriors to swordsmen/knights to colonial-era rifle users), Wall level to Small Building level with siege units and vehicles (Includes traditional cannons and large sailing vessels, alongside more traditional siege weapons like catapults and battering rams, as well as certain explosives) | Street level to Wall level with most infantry units (Has access to modern soldiers with bullet-proof vests and access to various machine guns and explosives), Small Building level to Building level with vehicles (Utilizes tanks, battleships, and bomber planes extensively, which can destroy and harm each other), Town level to City level with Nuclear Weapons (Instantly destroys entire cities and even several cities. Should be comparable to other nuclear weapons produced by the Manhattan Project and later Castle Bravo with thermonuclear weapons) | Town level+ to Large Town level with Infantry and most vehicles/early game weapons (Infantry and Vehicles can, in groups and sometimes individually, take out Siege Worms, which are 500-600 meter long creatures that can burrow under and destroy entire settlements. Even weak soldiers have their durability measured in kilotons), City level with most Orbital Weapons and Advanced infantry, vehicles, and bio-engineered creatures (End-game units such as the Xeno Titan can one-shot entire city structures, and can be harmed by other sufficiently powerful end-game units. End-game units/weapons are consistently compared to and are sometimes labeled as superior to thermonuclear weapons), Mountain level with the Planet Carver (Originally designed to bore holes straight through the crust of a planet, and instantly vaporizes much of that is in its way. The power exerted by it was so much that any conceivable measuring system was vaporized), Large Island level with the Planet Buster (Produces a 296 gigaton explosion. The most powerful weapon at their disposal in terms of raw, physical destruction), likely Planet level after the Transcendence ending (In both Alpha Centauri and Beyond Earth, the civilizations can achieve a victory by merging with the essence of the living planet itself, essentially becoming one with the planet), much of its technology ignores durability Power Source: Mostly conventional fires | Various forms of solar, nuclear, wind, geothermal, fossil fuel power plants | Thorium Reactors, Xenofuel Plants, Biofuel Plant, Gaian Well, Field Reactors, Tidal Turbines, Reactors that can split subatomic particles/quantum particles for energy, Can compress space from parallel dimensions for energy, and can get energy from the chaos that makes up the universe itself Industrial Capacity: Above Average (Progresses through the different pre-industrial eras at varying speeds, although this can be done at an incredible amount of speed in some instances, skipping entire eras) | Above Average (Same as before, although it's capacity after it achieves nuclear devastation or interstellar flight is largely unknown) | Extremely Fast (Develops an entire colony and later an entire advanced civilization in a relatively short amount of time. Can develop advanced technologies far faster than before. In Alpha Centauri, the civilization on that planet can develop physics-breaking technology without any Eras passing) Military Prowess: Hundreds to Thousands, although this can drastically increase based on territory size | Thousands ranging into millions as populations increase | Similar to before, with millions of soldiers on-command Notable Individuals: Each culture chosen by the player is lead by a named leader based on a notable historical figure, to which there are over a hundred of, Xeno Titan Weaknesses: Takes the longest time to progress to advanced technologies | After reaching a certain level of energy consumption, the earth could no longer sustain the growing civilization, which eventually causes a massive collapse called the Great Mistake and later interstellar relocation | Has trouble dealing with alien natives and the Miasma, although this is largely overcome by the end of the game Key: Ancient-Renaissance Eras | Industrial-Information Eras | Post-Information/Future Note: Technologies found in each game: * Civilization Technology Tree * Civilization 2 Technology Tree * Civilization 3 Technology Tree * Civilization 4 Techology Tree * Civilization 5 Technology Tree * Civilization 6 Technology Tree * Civilization: Beyond Earth Technology Tree * Starships Technology Tree * Alpha Centauri Technology Tree Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Sid Meier's Civilization Category:Fusionism Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Gravity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Animal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Sound Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Physics Users Category:Disease Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Probability Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Radiation Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Dream Users Category:Light Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Precognition Users